1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bearing inserts for skates. More particularly, it relates to a method for removing and inserting a pair of ball bearing inserts from a hub of a wheel of in-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards.
2. Description of Prior Art
In-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards are well known and currently used by individuals for purposes of exercise and pleasure. In-line skates are additionally used in racing competition. Some examples of in-line skates are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,662, 4,034,995, 4,666,168, and 4,666,169.
Individuals who use in-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards for exercise and pleasure must keep their respective skates in good working order and must periodically replace worn out parts, such as wheels and bearings, so that the skate may continue to function properly. Individuals who race and compete using in-line skates must keep their skates in top working condition and are frequently forced to replace parts, such as wheels and bearings, during competition due to additional stress placed on the wheels and bearings during such competition. As bearings rotate, flaking of the metal balls and metal races occurs leaving small metal particles within the bearing. This flaking is accelerated in high stress performance use of the skate, such as competition.
The known in-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards do not have easily replaceable bearings to permit quick replacement of the bearings in the wheel. Bearings that are known and currently used in in-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards which are not quick release are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,105,354 and 3,309,155. Further, the known in-line skates are not equipped with alignment elements which would enable the skater to quickly drop in and align a wheel for rapid replacement. These two inadequacies cause a competitive skater to use too much time for repairs thereby resulting in either a loss or disqualification from a race. Individuals using skates for pleasure and exercise are forced to have their skates maintained by a repairman due to not having the proper tools to replace conventional bearings. In addition, known bearings used in skates utilize a spacing element between the pair of bearings in each respective wheel. This additional element is sometimes misplaced during replacement of the bearings thereby causing the wheel of a skate to not function.
There exists a need for a quick release bearing insert for in-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards. Additionally, there exists a need for a bearing insert incorporating the spacing element integrally into the bearing insert thereby eliminating the need for a separate spacing element. If the separate spacing element is to be used, there exits a need for a means to quickly align the separate spacing element. Further, it would be advantageous to incorporate and attach a reflective element to an outer surface of a skate wheel to brightly illuminate a skater, especially for use during twilight and night time hours. Still further, there exits a need for a method for removing and inserting bearing inserts from a skate wheel which employs a bearing insert tool.
I have invented an improved skate bearing spacer with a pull tool which enables a skater to quickly remove and insert bearings in a wheel of an in-line skate, roller skate, and skateboard with minimal effort. I have provided a means for removing a separate spacer element without touching the bearings. Such means employing a bearing insert tool constitutes an inventive method for removal and insertion of the bearings and spacing element from and into the hub of the skate wheel.
My method functions with skate bearing inserts employing ball bearings positioned intermediate an outer and inner race. My method employs two bearing inserts spaced apart mounted on a spacer element. A first and second end of the spacer element axially mounts a bearing. A middle portion of the spacer element has a greater diameter than the first and second ends so that an inner side of each bearing abuts an opposite side of the spacer middle portion. The middle portion of the spacer element has a transverse bore to engage with nipples of a bearing insert tool and to lessen the overall weight of the spacer element. The bearing insert tool has a shaft, a head portion, nipples on the shaft, and a finger grip portion. A spring within the shaft moves a longitudinal guide to provide a space for the nipples to retreat. The bearing insert tool enables an individual to quickly remove and replace the spacer element and bearing inserts thereby eliminating the need for the individual to touch the bearing insert during the removal and replacement process. Additionally, the bearing insert tool provides a means for cleaning the bearing inserts without touching them.
The pair of opposed bearing inserts surround the ends of the spacer element when the bearing inserts and spacer element are inserted within a skate wheel hub. The outer diameter of the spacer element ends and the bearing inserts central axial bore diameters are about equal.
Removal of either bearing insert is accomplished by inserting the shaft of the bearing insert tool into the central axial bore of one of the bearing inserts and spacer element. The spring controlled nipples along a distal end of the tool are retracted prior to insertion by depressing a button communicating with the spring. Release of the button allows the nipples to return to a relaxed state causing engagement of the nipples with the transverse bore of the spacer element. Inwardly exerted axial force is first applied to push the distal bearing insert out of the skate wheel hub. Thereafter, outwardly exerted axial force pulls the proximal bearing insert and spacer element from the skate wheel hub. The bearing insert tool is also capable of engaging a rachet-style nut adapter or a hex-style Allen-key adapter for facilitating the removal of the skate wheel shaft.